Damar
Damar byl Cardassian, který nejprve sloužil pod gulem Dukatem a po čase jej nahradil na postu vůdce Cardassijské unie, toho času pod nadvládou Dominionu. Následně také vedl Cardassijské osvobozenecké hnutí bojující proti Dominionu a byl zabit při útoku na jeho velitelství v roce 2375. Profesní dráha Dukatova pravá ruka V roce 2372 byl glinn Damar relativně neznámým důstojníkem sloužícím na palubě cardassijské nákladní lodi Groumall pod gulem Dukatem, který byl degradován po záchraně své nemanželské dcery Tory Ziyal z planety Dozaria. Po ukořistění klingonského Dravce Damar následoval Dukata a s jedinou lodí více jak rok bojovali proti Klingonům, kteří napadli Cardassii. Stejně jako Dukat měl silný odpor k Bajoranů, avšak narozdíl od něj nebyl tolik lstivý a zběhlý v intrikách. (DS9: Return to Grace, Apocalypse Rising) Když Dukat v roce 2373 vyjednal přistoupení Cardassijské unie k Dominionu, Damar pokračoval ve službě jako jeho pobočník, neboť věřil, že tento krok z Cardassie po zásluze učiní jednu z nejsilnějších velmocí v kvadrantu alfa. Ještě téhož roku se podílel na útoku spojené dominionské a cardassijské flotily na federační stanici Deep Space 9 (druhá bitva o DS9). I když byl útok úspěšný a Hvězdná flotila byla nucena ze stanice (nyní opět pojmenované Terok Nor) evakuovat svůj personál, byl Damar nespokojen, protože smlouva o neútočení uzavřená mezi Dominionem a Bajorem nedovolovala cardassijským vojákům pokračovat v postupu a dobýt i planetu. V těchto chvílích se začala projevovat Damarova nedůvěra vůči novým cardassijským spojencům. Jelikož ústí červí díry bylo zaminováno, nebylo možno dostávat z kvadrantu gama zásoby včetně ketracelu pro Jem'Hadary. Damar proto vypracoval tajnou zprávu navrhující otrávit zbývající zásoby ketracelu a zbavit se tak hrozby, kterou představovala armáda jem'hadarských vojáků trpících abstinenčními příznaky kvůli nedostatku látky. Tato zpráva se ale za přispění Roma a majora Kiry Nerys "ztratila" a poté byla nalezena Jem'Hadary, což vedlo k jejich potyčce s Cardassiany v Quarkově baru. (DS9: Call to Arms, Behind Enemy Lines) Během pár dní si Damar opět získal Dukatovu přízeň a byl povýšen do hodnosti gula, protože se mu podařilo nalézt způsob, jakým by šlo pomocí upraveného staničního deflektoru odstranit miny blokující ústí červí díry. Tento plán poté neuvážlivě v podroušeném stavu sdělil Quarkovi, který o něm informoval odboj na stanici. Krátce na to, po příletu Zakladatelky, nahradil Oda ve funkci šéfa bezpečnosti a byl zodpovědný za zatčení Roma, jenž se pokusil jeho plán sabotovat. I přesto nadále vyprávěl Quarkovi o tom, jaké učinili pokroky ve snaze deaktivovat minové pole. Tato informace se pak dostala až k Hvězdné flotile a urychlila tak spuštění operace Návrat. (DS9: Favor the Bold) thumb|right|Damar a Dukat V době, kdy se již ke stanici blížila flotila federačních a klingonských lodí, nařídil Dukat Damarovi, aby promluvil se Ziyal a přesvědčil ji, aby z Terok Noru odešla do Cardassie. Do jejich hádky zasáhla major Kira a Damar skončil na zemi v bezvědomí. Když pak Proroci po naléhání kapitána Siska nechali v červí díře zmizet dominionské posily z kvadrantu gama a Damar se dozvěděl, že Ziyal celou dobu pomáhala odbojovému hnutí v sabotážích, zabil ji. Přestože se ke stanici blížily nepřátelské lodě, odmítl Dukat opustit její tělo a tak Damar ze stanice uprchl pouze se zbytkem dominionských a cardassijských vojáků těsně předtím, než ji Flotila opět obsadila. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) Vůdce Cardassie Po Dukatově nervovém zhroucení ze ztráty dcery a jeho dopadení a uvěznění Flotilou, se Damar de facto stal vůdcem Cardassie a povýšil do hodnosti legáta. Avšak zatímco Dukat se dokázal prosadit a udržet si rovnocenný vztah s Weyounem, Damar postrádal jak silný charakter tak i vojenské schopnosti a ve výsledku se stal pouhou Weyounovou loutkou. Nedlouho po ztrátě DS9 jím byl donucen nabídnout Federaci mírové rozhovory. Ty však ve skutečnosti nebyly myšleny vážně a jejich cílem bylo získat bez boje systém Kabrel, který Dominion považoval za důležitý, neboť se pomocí zdejších plísní dal vyrábět docházející ketracel. Tento plán byl ale odhalen a ztroskotal. (DS9: Statistical Probabilities) Damarova moc v Dominionu nadále slábla a když válečné úsilí uvázlo na mrtvém bodě, Weyoun začal z neúspěchů obviňovat jeho a ostatní Cardassiany. To Damara nakonec dohnalo k častému pití kanaru a flirtování s ženami, protože přitom zapomínal na své potíže. V roce 2375 jej nečekaně navštívil Dukat. I když nebyl obeznámen s jeho plány, pomohl mu zařídil chirurgickou změnu zjevu, takže Dukat vypadal jako Bajoran. Před svým odletem ještě Dukat Damarovi připomněl, že ten muž, který s ním bok po boku pojoval proti Klingonům, tam stále ještě někde je a že se jím Damar opět může stát. (DS9: Penumbra) Pár dní na to se Damarova situace ještě více zhoršila, když byl přinucen podepsat novou alianci Dominionu s Breenskou konfederací, která Breenům jako odměnu slibovala nespecifikovaná cardassijská teritoria. Další potupou pro Damara byl Weyounův příkaz, že všechny své taktické návrhy musí nejprve předkládat breenskému thotovi Gorovi. To byla poslední kapka a Damar se rozhodl jednat. Nejdříve pomohl uprchnout Worfovi a Ezri, kteří byli vězněni na Cardassii I, a se svým dlouholetým přítelem gulem Rusotem začal plánovat povstání proti Dominionu. (DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part, Strange Bedfellows) Povstání thumb|right|Damarův projev Spolu s Rusotem a několika dalšími věrnými veliteli Damar připravil překvapivý útok na klonovací zařízení Dominionu na planetě Rondac III. Potom v krátkém projevu prohlásil, že jeho cílem je osvobodit cardassijský lid od Dominionu. Jelikož povstání propuklo těsně po druhé bitvě u Chin'toky, kde dominionské síly za velkého přispění Breenů a jejich nové zbraně rozdrtily flotilu federačních, klingonských a romulanských lodí, poskytlo Federaci cenný čas. Dominion byl nucen bojovat na dvou frontách. V Cardassii byl nahrazen legátem Brocou. Nyní Damar poznal, že jemu i jeho bývalým nepřátelům jde v podstatě o totéž, a požádal Federaci o podporu. Brzy se k němu připojili Odo, Garak a Kira Nerys. Přestože stejně jako většina jeho vojáků nebyl vynucenou spoluprací s Bajorankou zrovna nadšen, časem zjistil, že Kira má vynikající zkušenosti z odboje z doby okupace Bajoru, a nechal si od ní radit. To byl zřejmě i důvod, proč zabil Rusota, který toto spojenectví neunesl. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil, When It Rains..., Tacking Into the Wind) Navzdory několika počátečním úspěchům byla Damarova vzpoura brzo Dominionem potlačena a on, Kira a Garak uvízli na Cardassii I, zatímco zbytek odboje byl zničen. Avšak mezitím se z Damara v očích utiskovaných Cardassianů stal národní hrdina, kterého se Dominionu nedařilo odstranit. To vedlo k celoplanetárnímu povstání, na něž Dominion odpověděl zničením Lakarian City. Tento čin ale jenom přilil olej do ohně a celá cardassijská armáda se otočila proti Dominionu a Breenům. V posledních dnech války byl naneštěstí Damar zabit při útoku na velitelství Dominionu. Jeho posledním rozkazem bylo, ať Cardassiané pokračují v boji. (DS9: The Dogs of War, What You Leave Behind) Rodina Damar měl manželku a syna. Přestože se poté, co se stal vůdcem cardassijského národa, často věnoval jiným ženám, svou rodinu měl velmi rád. Po započetí povstání nechal svou ženu i syna ukrýt, ale i tak je Dominion našel a popravil. Tento čin Damara naplnil ještě větším hněvem vůči Dominionu. (DS9: Tacking Into the Wind) Účinkování * DS9 ** Return to Grace ** Apocalypse Rising ** Call to Arms ** A Time to Stand ** Sons and Daughters ** Behind the Lines ** Favor the Bold ** Sacrifice of Angels ** Statistical Probabilities ** Waltz ** In the Pale Moonlight ** Tears of the Prophets ** Image in the Sand ** Shadows and Symbols ** Treachery, Faith and the Great River ** Penumbra ** 'Til Death Do Us Part ** Strange Bedfellows ** The Changing Face of Evil ** When It Rains... ** Tacking Into the Wind ** The Dogs of War ** What You Leave Behind Externí odkazy * Damar na Wikipedii (anglicky) bg:Дамар de:Damar en:Damar es:Damar fr:Damar nl:Damar Kategorie:Cardassiané